kardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Blac Chyna
Blac Chyna (born: Angela Renée White; May 11, 1988) is an American model and entrepreneur. She is often referred to as a "video vixen" due to her frequent appearances in hip hop music videos. In 2014, she launched her own make-up brand, Lashed by Blac Chyna, with a beauty salon in Encino, Los Angeles. She starred in a Keeping Up with the Kardashians spin-off, Rob & Chyna, alongside her 2nd ex-fiancé, Rob Kardashian. Early life Chyna was born in Washington D.C. to Tokyo Toni (born: Shalana Jones) and Eric Holland. Career 2010-2012: Urban modeling Along with stripping in 2010, Chyna began urban modeling. Chyna formerly called herself Cream but later named herself, Blac Chyna after she met a client at the strip club she worked at who called himself, Black China because he was a black guy with Chinese looking eyes. In September 2010, Chyna posed for the cover of Dimepiece magazine. That same month, Chyna posed in Straight Stuntin' Magazine and Black Men's magazine. In 2010, rapper Drake name-dropped Blac Chyna in his hit single "Miss Me", prompting more buzz for Chyna. In November 2010, Chyna was recruited to play the role of rapper Nicki Minaj's stunt double in the music video for Kanye West's "Monster" featuring Jay-Z, Rick Ross, and Nicki Minaj. In August 2011, Chyna won Model of the Year at the Urban Model Awards. In November 2011, Blac Chyna was cast as the main female role for rapper Tyga's single "Rack City". In February 2012, Chyna posed for the July edition cover of Black Men's magazine. That same month, Chyna posed in XXL Magazine as Eye Candy of the Month. In March 2012, Chyna posed for the cover of Urban Ink Magazine. In April 2012, Chyna posed for the cover of Smooth Girl Magazine. On October 22, 2012, Nicki Minaj released the visual for her song, "Come On A Cone" in which Blac Chyna was featured. She is shown posing next to Minaj in the video due to how similar the two appeared with matching blonde hair. Blac Chyna played a small role in the skater movie DGK which premiered on December 12, 2012. In August, Blac Chyna was name dropped again, this time by rapper Nicki Minaj in 2 Chainz's "I Love Dem Strippers". 2013-present: Breakthrough & entrepreneurship In February 2013, Chyna enrolled in JLS Professional Make Up Artist School, graduating in May 2013. In December 2013, Blac Chyna launched her online Boutique entitled "88fin", filled with new clothing and products from her clothing line of the same name. That same month, Chyna launched her own brand of adhesive eyelashes called "LASHED by Blac Chyna". In February 2014, Chyna purchased a beauty bar in Encino, Los Angeles, offering makeup courses. On September 29, 2014, Blac Chyna officially opened her Lashed Bar in California. The Lashed Bar offers eyelashes, eyelash extensions, lash strips, make up, facials, threading, eyebrow tinting, body waxes, eyelash tinting, spray tans, body wraps, and facial threading. On January 29, 2016, Chyna was arrested at Austin-Bergstrom International Airport, in Texas, and charged with public intoxication and possession of a controlled substance. Personal life Chyna met rapper Tyga on October 5, 2011, at The F.A.M.E Tour After Party with Chris Brown while working at King of Diamonds in Miami and 007 in Detroit. According to Chyna's Twitter feed, their relationship officially began on November 9, 2011, while shooting the music video for Tyga's hit single "Rack City". They were frequently seen together in public at venues like clubs and basketball games. In March 2012, the couple posed for the cover of Urban Ink Magazine. That same month rumors started to circulate that Blac Chyna was pregnant. Their son, King Cairo Stevenson, was born on October 16, 2012. That same day, Tyga purchased a $6.5 million mansion in Calabasas for his new family. In December 2012, Blac Chyna confirmed that she and Tyga were engaged. The couple later split in 2014. In January 2016, Blac Chyna began dating Robert Kardashian, Jr.. On April 5, 2016 the couple announced their engagement via Instagram after three months of dating. On May 6, the couple announced they were expecting their first child together. Their daughter Dream Renee Kardashian was born on November 10, 2016. They had a public break-up in December 2016. Category:Females Category:Extended Family